


Bodyguard au fic pic

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art for Fic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, for TigerPrawn~, poor Franklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: My picture for TigerPrawn's Bodyguard au for the A_B_O_BigBang2019.





	Bodyguard au fic pic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> This is for TigerPrawn's Bodyguard au that you can check out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154461

       

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to make and I'm honored I got to work with TigerPrawn for such a fun event~


End file.
